


Family - Familie

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV Mycroft Holmes, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Familie das Wichtigste, was es auf der Welt gibt. So sagt man.





	Family - Familie

Familie das Wichtigste, was es auf der Welt gibt. So sagt man.

Doch hätte ich nie gedacht, eine Eigene haben zu können, und ich hatte mir so lange eingeredet, dass ich auch gar keine eigene Familie wollte, dass ich es irgendwann selbst geglaubt hatte.

Darüber hinaus dachte ich immer das ich mit Sherlock und unseren Eltern schon genug Familie hatte, um die ich mich kümmern musste, doch dann traf ich auf einen gewissen Detective Inspector und jetzt Jahre nach unserem ersten aufeinander treffen hatte ich ein kleines einjähriges Mädchen auf meinem Schoss sitzen, neben mir besagter DI der inzwischen schon seit zwei Jahren mein Mann war und mir gegenüber saß mein Bruder mit seiner eigenen kleinen Familie bestehend aus John, der dreijährigen Rosie und dem nur wenige Wochen alten Teddy.

Sherlock und John sowie Gregory und meine Wenigkeit, saßen im Wohnzimmer unserer Eltern und hofften das es bei Mittagessen und Kaffeetrinken blieb und Mum uns nicht noch „anbot“ bis zum Abendessen zu bleiben und da es dann ja schon zu spät wäre um nach London zurückzufahren wir doch gleich noch bis morgen bleiben könnten um dann in aller Ruhe nach dem Frühstück zu fahren. Wenn es nach Mummy ginge, würden wir immer das komplette Wochenende bleiben und das am liebsten zweimal im Monat.

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich kommt Rosie in meinen Geschichten nicht vor, hier hat es sich aber irgendwie richtig angefühlt ^^´  
> Auch ist mein OC Theodore "Teddy" in den anderen Geschichten immer älter als seine Cousine Ellie ... hier ist halt mal alles ein bisschen anders xD


End file.
